Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device and, more particularly, to a digital device for processing a screensaver and a method of processing a screensaver.
Discussion of the Related Art
Subsequent to stationary devices such as a personal computer (PC) or a television (TV), mobile devices such as a smartphone or a tablet PC have been remarkably developed. Although stationary devices and mobile devices have been independently developed in respective areas, recently, the areas of the stationary devices and the mobile devices are becoming ambiguous according to a boom in digital convergence.
In addition, with development and environmental changes of such digital device development, requirements of users have been also gradually increased and diversified and thus requests to support various high-end services or applications have been increased.
Due to such environmental changes of the digital device, panel burn-in can occur in a device in association with provision of various high-quality services or applications. To solve such burn-in, the device uses a screensaver. However, even when the screensaver is used, if the device supports multitasking of high-end services or applications, according to conventional methods, the screensaver does not operate according to the statuses of the services or applications, the status of the device or user's intention, thereby obstructing use of the device by a user and inconveniencing the user.